1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for a heat exchanger, and particularly, to a mounting structure for a large-scale weighty heat exchanger.
2. Relevant Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 8-310258 has proposed a mounting structure for mounting a radiator to a vehicle body. The mounting structure includes: a bracket elastically mounted to a downside of the radiator, which bracket is provided with a pin to be inserted in an insertion hole in a lower portion of the vehicle body; and another bracket elastically mounted on an upside of the radiator, which bracket is provided with a button engageable with a button hole in an upper portion of the vehicle body, so that the radiator can be mounted to the vehicle body by a single operation.
This structure is adapted to mount the radiator to the vehicle body by a simple pin-inserting operation to the insertion hole, without use of fastening elements such as bolts and nuts, thus allowing an enhanced workability.